The invention relates to a personal rolling valet. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal valet that allows clothes to be efficiently organized, for use while at home or when shopping.
As the size of a person's wardrobe expands, so does the need for tools which help to effectively organize and coordinate outfits. Such organizational tools are helpful not only prior to dressing, but also when actually dressing and while shopping for new outfits.
When sorting and organizing clothes, one quickly runs out of hands. Accordingly, when going through the closet—either selecting an outfit for a single occasion, or the outfits for an entire week—clothes get tossed onto a bed, or sometimes even onto the floor. This is not a preferred way to care for fine garments.
Similarly, when shopping in a clothing store, it is easy to become overwhelmed: carrying an ever-expanding pile of clothes over one arm while hunting through the store to see if there is anything else interesting to buy. At a certain point, however, it becomes too much and too tiring, and the shopper cuts the browsing short to head toward the checkout counter. This is unfortunate, as it results not only in lost opportunities for the shopper but also in lost sales for the store.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,195 to Trubiano discloses a shopping cart apparel hanger. Trubiano requires use of an already existing shopping cart. Trubiano is also limited in capacity, and provides little versatility. Accordingly, it might be somewhat helpful in some shopping circumstances, but fails to be useful for other clothing organizing needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,579 to Lipschitz discloses a clothes shopping cart. Lipschitz is not readily adjustable to meet the needs of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,366 to Searra discloses a portable shopping cart apparatus. Searra is large and cumbersome, and is not stackable.
United States Patent Nos. D440,370 to Keshishian, D463,679 to Chang, and D463,160 to Chang each disclose shopping rack designs. Each of these designs is clearly intended for a specific purpose, but is lacking is the versatility required to meet the needs of consumers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.